


The Norn Empress

by Fush0843



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Aliens, Character Death, Corruption, F/F, Futanari, Hive Mind, Monsters, Rape, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fush0843/pseuds/Fush0843
Summary: In the grim darkness of the far future there is only war.A small group of adepta sororitas have been sent to the outskirts of segmentum obscurus to investigate a distress call from a small imperial guard regiment stationed on the planet clove. Their arrival starts a chain of events that spell doom for not just them but the entire galaxy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Norn Empress

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be released a while ago but better late then never.

It was meant to be a simple mission; exterminate some Unknown xenos threat on the planet Clove in segmentum obscurus that the local imperial guard regiment couldn’t handle, just get in, kill the foul xenos and get out, simple as that, how wrong we were. As we were landing on the world we noticed something was wrong, the distress call was coming from an encampment at the mouth of a large cave but from the air we couldn’t see anyone manning it, as we touched down we all exited the Thunderhawk and made our way to the encampment. 

There were 11 of us in total, our Sister Superior Esterina, the Retributors; Sisters Amana and Amerine, and eight battle sisters including myself, when we got to the encampment we found a singular imperial guard, unfortunately he had succumbed to his wounds before we arrived, he had large gashes all over his body, his armour was destroyed and his clothes were matted with dried blood, a trail of which led to him from the mouth of the cave.

“Helia, can you tell what did this?” Sister superior asked our medic.

“No, but whatever it is was strong, these gashes run deep and have cut straight through his bones.” She replied grimly

“Right, everyone on me, whatever did this is probably still in that cave, we go in, find it and kill it.” Esterina barked

With the order given we pressed on into the cave following the trail of blood. About 15 meters into the cave the blood stopped at a corpse, another imperial guard, this one was missing his left arm and leg. Further ahead the path split in 3 directions, the left appeared to stretch on a few meters before dropping straight down, the centre path steadily declined into darkness and the right path seemed to spiral downwards. While most of us contemplated which way to go Amana and Amerine checked out the left path, “The left path has a large drop, our lights can’t reach the bottom” they stated as they re-joined the squad.

“Okay, in order to find this thing quickly we’ll split up, myself, Amana, Morenya, Silvora, Mina and Vyloris will take the centre path, while Amerine, Helia, Oluna, Chrisina and Kathe will take the right path. If you spot anything vox it in and the rest of us will come running.” With that invigorating pep talk over with we split up, as I watched 5 of my battle sisters walk down the other path, slowly fading into the darkness I couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong. 

It was a slow process traveling through the cave, there all manner of twists and turns most leading to dead ends, the only thing breaking the monotony was the periodic report from the other battle sisters. The longer we spent in the cave the more I began to hear things, I could hear inaudible whispers, as if … something was watching close by, I didn’t say anything to the others lest they think I was insane. Though I highly doubt I could lessen the already abysmal opinions my battle sisters have for me, ever since I joined, they have shunned me, treated me like I wasn’t one of them, even though I had passed all of the trials. 

As we continued through the tunnel, we came across more forked paths and more bodies, the guardsmen must have followed the creature inside only to get lost and slaughtered, deciding splitting up further was a bad idea we tried each path one by one, we constantly ran into dead ends. Eventually on path seemed to go further down, as we followed it we noticed that there was dried blood splattered across the walls of the cave, but it wasn’t human. Sister superior began a vox call to the other group of battle sisters, as she informed them of what we found I could hear more whispers, but they were closer this time … and getting closer, as they crept closer I began to feel like something was behind me. Just as Esterina finished her communication the whispers stopped, “The other team have found no evidence of any creature along their tunnel, they are making their way here now, we will wait here until they arrive.” She stated firmly.

We waited for what felt like hours before flashlights signalled the arrival of our other battle sisters, as they rounded the corner and came into view I could hear the whispers again, the presence I had felt earlier also returned only much stronger, then I caught a glimpse of what we were hunting.

It stood 2.5m tall, It had 2 gigantic claws resembling a mantis which came from its back and over its head that made it appear even larger, It had hands tipped with massive scything talons that it used as its forelimbs, wrapped around its abdomen were swarms of flesh hooks waiting to be propelled outward, from its face drooped down feeding tendrils longer that my arm, its skin if you could call it that was chitinous, acting as pseudo body armour, I had doubts as to wether our bolters might be able to penetrate it. It barely appeared for more than a second or two, seemingly out of nowhere as if it had been standing there this entire time, only showing itself as it used its right hand/talon to swiftly impale Oluna slicing through her power armour as if it were paper, her death scream was quickly cut off as her punctured lungs filled with blood. Almost immediately after withdrawing its right talon, with one fluid motion its left talon decapitated Kathe sending her head flying from her shoulders, after brutally murdering two of our battle sisters in mere seconds it latched onto Helia and began carrying her away, we didn’t even have a chance to draw our weapons before it was gone.The most terrifying thing was that as the creature carried out its brief but devastating killing spree, I could hear a voice … or voices … it sounded as if thousands of voices were speaking as one, app of them saying “must protect”. The entire confrontation took less than 5 seconds, after that time had passed two sisters lay dead at our feat, one with a gaping hole in her chest the other with her head 15 feet form her body and another sister having been abducted to no doubt be killed or worse eaten.

We were in such shock we couldn’t move until Helia’s screams of abject horror were becoming distant as the creature was moving at a fast pace, we were running for a good while before we couldn’t hear Helia’s screams anymore, in our haste to follow the creature we had turned down a different path and no longer knew which way was out. Lost and terrified Esterina hesitantly led us down the path, as we briskly paced down the cavernous tunnel, I took a moment to think about how I had heard what could only have been the creature speaking, it hadn’t talked to us, only screeched as it merrily slaughtered 2 of my sisters and abducted a third, but I could hear it speak, it’s voice was hypnotic, as if a singular being spoke with the voice of millions. The more I thought about it I began to hear other voices, it didn’t take me long to realise that I was hearing the thoughts of my battle sisters, their thoughts were plagued by fear, suddenly my concentration was broken when we stopped, I soon realised why.

At our feet lay Helia’s lifeless corpse, her skull had multiple large holes in where blood leaked out, I fell to my knees in grief, I tried not to cry; it would show weakness, everyone was taking a minute to grieve, then I heard something that terrified me, "Mina", that voice, that thing knew my name and it sounded very close, I quickly looked around at my grieving sisters, I couldn’t see anything but I could feel its presence, I concentrated for a few seconds and pinpointed it’s location, it was now between me and Amerine. Without thinking I screamed at her, “MOVE!” I was too late, the creature appeared just long enough to screech then proceeded to vertically bisect the retributor standing in front of it, chaos ensued as we opened fire, I didn’t know what was happening until I was being carried off.

I screamed hoping that they would hear me and find me before the creature devoured my brain like it had Helia’s, in between my screams of peril I could hear it speaking again, “keep Mina safe”, After hearing this I stopped screaming, my first thought was why would this thing want to keep me safe, I never thought I’d get an answer but I did, “Mina is Queen, This one protects Queen” hearing this only added to my confusion, clearly this creature whatever it was could read my thoughts, after a short while the creature stopped and put my down, we had traveled a fair distance so I would be a while before my sisters found me, “Queen Mina has questions, this one will answer.” I couldn’t comprehend what was happening, this massive killing machine that brutally murdered 4 of my battle sisters effortlessly is offering to answer my questions, deciding that I might as well gather some information while I could I tried asking a question but only in my mind, “What are you and how are you reading my thoughts?” I thought that would be a reasonable place to start. “This one is brood, this one was sent here to find food, lots of food here, hid in this cave, people came looking, this one killed them, then you came, not like others, feel like brood. This one tried to talk to you, you were scared, this one heard the others talking about Mina, others wanted to harm Mina, so this one killed them before they could hurt Mina.” I was about to rebuke the thought that my battle sisters wished me harm, but I knew better.

I knew I was different from the others from the very beginning, I harboured no real hatred for the unknown unlike my xenophobic sisters, on my first mission, against chaos cultists there were slaves hidden in the lower halls of their stronghold, I was the only one who wanted to spare them, they were innocent, but they had been tainted and needed to be released from their suffering. Every mission was the same, innocent people dying for no good reason, and the one time, the one time we actually managed to save people, they looked at me with such fear, like I was a monster. These feelings of compassion were … are considered a weakness by my sisters, they think I am tainted, the only one stopping them from hurting me was Helia, now she’s dead. This thing murdered her, but for reasons I can’t explain I can’t hate it, something won’t let me, something inside me is connected to it.

Momentarily snapping from my memories I asked the only thing that came to mind. “Why are you here?” Before it answered I felt the presence of my sisters getting closer, taking great care not to reveal the information to the creature I stayed silent. “This one was sent by brood, this one let brood know about food, brood are coming.” I didn’t fully understand what it meant by this, it sounded bad but once again something within me told me it was a good thing, this voice inside myself had always been there it had just never asserted itself until now, and it told me to lay my hand on the creatures skull and concentrate on its thoughts and showing how gullible I am I did it, I was not prepared.

The reason why this creatures voice sounded like millions was because it was mentally connected to billions of other organisms, similar yet different, I could see them in my mind, billions upon billions of creatures each one terrifying to look at and yet somehow familiar, each individual making up part of a whole, that whole was the collective consciousness of every one of these creatures. There were also memories, not the creatures own but from those that they consumed, it was through these memories I discovered what was about to happen, the creature I was connected to was a lictor, a species of Tyranid bred for scouting our new sources of biomass and infiltrating the planets to spread terror, this lictor mentioned that he was sent by the brood, that must be how it referred to the hive mind, it also said that the brood are coming, that meant a hive fleet was on its way.

I needed to let people know what was coming, I would have thought that after hearing a hive fleet was on its way and knowing what that meant I would have been scared but that voice, that part of me that was connected to the hive mind rejoiced. It was maddening, I didn’t know what was wrong with me, but I was going to find out. Just as I was about to disconnect my mind from the lictor more memories flashed in my mind, they were Helia’s. Helia was the only member of our group that did not openly disdain me, though I always thought that it was simply because she was our company’s medic, after being shown her memories I realised the truth … she and the rest of my so called ‘battle sisters’ were conspiring to separate me from the group and leave me to die. Before I could get too enraged I concentrated on my own mind and eventually came to a wall, part of my mind had been sealed off, by who or what I did not know but with a thought I obliterated the wall, then everything went white.

I found myself in a dungeon of sorts, I could see cages lining the walls with all sorts of things in them, some cages held humans, they looked frail, as if they hadn’t been fed for weeks, other cages held orks, muscular beasts that pounded on the bars of their cages, others held races that I hadn’t even seen before, one cage in particular caught my eye, in it sat what appeared to be a mother and child but upon closer inspection the mother was dead but the child did not realise it and was trying to wake her up, then the door to the room opened and in walked a tall figure wearing strange armour. It was easy to see the figure was an eldar and a dark eldar at that, he was followed by 2 others wearing masks. He told his subordinates to bring the girl and her mother, to where I didn’t know, one of them sedated the girl and the mother before entering the cage, as he went to collect the mother he informed his superior that she had ‘expired’, the dark eldar didn’t seem fazed and ordered for the mothers corpse to be disposed of. I followed them as the girl was taken into a laboratory of some kind and placed on an operating table, now that I could finally see the girls face I realised I was looking at myself, I must be witnessing a memory of my past that was blocked out.

I was forced to watch as these drukhari performed a full blood transfusion on my child self, replacing my blood with blood they had collected from multiple different tyranid bio-forms, the drukhari talked about how the tyranid DNA was assimilating my own but was being held back, they mentioned something about having power on par with a farseer. It was then that my child self woke up, my eyes glowed a vibrant purple as the drukhari were levitated into the air and crushed, then I and my child self vanished from the drukhari lab and appeared in the middle of a desert, I recognised this place immediately, before now my earliest memories were of this desert, soon I would be found by an inquisitor who would go on to sponsor me through the schola progenium.

I was brought back to reality by the sounds of power armoured steps drawing closer, but that was no longer a comforting sound, they would most likely kill the lictor that wants to protect me and then kill me, claiming I was just another casualty, there was no room for sadness as I filled with rage, if the imperium didn’t want me, I’d find a new family, one that not hate me for what I am. With a quick thought I told the lictor to hide while I dealt with the sororitas, by the time they had reached me the lictor was completely invisible, but I could see it. 

‘Sister superior’ Esterina marched up to me and stared at me while holding her boltgun pointing at my face, “How are you still alive? That thing slaughtered everyone it came near but left you alive why?” She demanded.

“Were you really going to kill me? Were you really prepared to leave me here?” I asked, the question momentarily stunned Esterina but her face told me all I needed to know. “You were weren’t you, I’ve never been your sister, just because I don’t blindly hate everything that isn’t human you think that’s a justifiable reason to murder me and leave me here! … Well I’ve discovered something about myself, I don’t need the imperium any longer …” before I could continue, Esterina fired her bolter, the shell hit a psychic barrier I didn’t even think of raising, the detonation sent Esterina falling back a few feet. “I could let my new friend tear you apart, but that wouldn’t be as satisfying.” I sneered, I could feel power I didn’t know I had coursing through me, with a wave of my hand the bolters that were being drawn were crushed and unusable, “KNEEL!” I boomed, my voice being projected by my own psychic powers, one by one the sororitas I once called sisters fell unwillingly to their knees.

“And to think I was going to warn you of what’s coming, pah! Instead I’m going to let you watch as I become the most powerful being in the galaxy!” I ranted, as I was saying this I sent a mental command to the lictor that it was safe for him to reveal himself, when he did the faces on the sisters were priceless, battle hardened sisters of battle scared out of their minds. Suddenly the lictor looked up, “brood is here.” Perfect. It took little time to lead the prisoners out of the cave, with the lictor and my new psyker abilities we found the exit easily, once I exited cave I looked to the stars, there were large shapes approaching the planet, I soon recognised them as bio ships, as they approached I began to see just how massive they were, the main hive ship had to be 20km long and that was just one of the ships, this had to be the biggest hive fleet to enter the galaxy thus far. To any person of the imperium the sight would instil absolute terror of the highest degree … billions and billions of horrifying monstrosities just begging to tear you apart and eat you … and thanks to some insane albeit genius drukhari, I’m closer to them than human.


End file.
